Prom Night
by HannahBoltForever
Summary: Maddie has a date to prom, while Liv does not. Maddie tries to work through the situation to make Liv happy in the end.


"Sup, Rooney?"

Maddie turned away from her locker to see her boyfriend waiting for her. She smiled.

"Ready for lunch?"

It was a half-day at Ridgewood High and the couple thought they'd take advantage of it to spend some time together.

"Ready when you are!" Maddie replied as she shut her locker.

"Oh, dang it!" Diggie slapped his forehead with his hand. "I completely forgot, I left something in my gym locker. You mind running back there with me? It'll only take a sec."

"Sure, no problem!" Maddie was usually down with anything Diggie had to do.

Holding hands, they walked through the halls on the second floor of the gym, where the locker rooms were. Past railings, the actual gym below them was in full view. As they walked toward the locker rooms, Maddie could've sworn she saw something down in the gym. She let go of Diggie's hand, stood against the railing, and looked down, only to see a few dozen basketball players holding basketballs above their heads and forming the word, "Prom?"

"Um, Diggie?" Maddie asked her boyfriend, excitedly.

Diggie acted like he hadn't noticed anything. "Is it just me or is it really hot in here?" Diggie unzipped his letterman jacket to reveal a tux. Maddie gawked in admiration.

"Oh, hang on one sec." He tore off his sweatpants to reveal black slacks. Bending down on one knee, he cleared his throat and pulled a rose out of his jacket. "Madison Rooney, will you go to prom with me?"

Maddie tried to be subtle but it was no use. "YES! YES YES YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" The basketball players downstairs cheered as the couple hugged.

"By the way, I don't actually need anything in my locker." Diggie said, making Maddie laugh.

Following their lunch date, Diggie dropped Maddie off at her house. She tried to conceal her smile from her brothers sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Hey…Maddie…" Joey slowly said, not sure if he actually wanted the answer to the question he was about to ask. "What's…going…on?"

Maddie abruptly responded, "NOTHING!", and raced upstairs. If anyone was going to know about the prom-posal, it was going to be Liv, as that type of thing would be exciting for the both of them.

Applying mascara in the mirror, Liv could hear a voice coming closer and closer to her room.

"LivlivlivlivlivlivlivlivlivlivlivlivlivlivlivlivlivlivlivlivlivLIVLIVLIVLIVLIVLIVLIVLIVLIVLIVLIVLIVLIV"

The Liv's got louder until Maddie burst through the door and grabbed Liv by the shoulders.

"LIVLIVLIVLIVLIVLIVLIVLIVLIVLIVLIVLIVLIVLIVLIV!"

"MADDIE MADDIE MADDIE MADDIE MADDIE MADDIE MADDIE MADDIE MADDIE MADDIE STOP."

Maddie went silent.

"What is it?" Liv was anxious to hear.

"Guess who got a date to the prom!?" The twins squealed.

"That's great, Mads!" Liv congratulated her sister. "I'm so happy for you. Wait." Liv's voice transitioned into a serious tone. "How did he prom-pose?"

"That's the best part. Here, look." Maddie pulled out her phone to show Liv pictures of the basketball players and Diggie's outfit. "How sweet is that?"

"O-m-wowza!" There was no other word Liv could've used to describe her feelings. "That's so adorbs! You are a lucky girl!" Liv poked Maddie on the nose. "And he's a lucky man."

"Aww, thanks, Liv."

The twins sat down in their respective beds.

"So..." Maddie attempted to switch the focus to her sister. "Anyone you got your eye on? Or anyone that's got their eye on you?" She felt bad bragging about her date if Liv didn't have one.

Liv scoffed. "Only Artie."

Maddie tried not to laugh. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone in time for prom."

Liv looked down at the floor. "I hope so."

Maddie was a bit taken aback. Liv wasn't usually unconfident like this, especially when it came to getting boys.

"I know so!" Maddie began to walk over towards Liv. "I mean, what guy at Ridgewood wouldn't want to go out with _the _Liv Rooney?" She sat down on her bed beside her.

"It's just like with friends, Mads." Liv started to sound upset. "The few people that care about me only care about me because of Sing It Loud!" She sang the title as she always did. "Other than that, no guys have really shown interest in me."

It upset Maddie to hear this, as her face showed concern.

"Hey…" Maddie put her arm around her sister. "If _I _can get a date, there's no _way _you can't."

Liv felt bad that Maddie was putting herself down to make her feel better but she didn't know of a way to respond to her statement regarding that. So she simply said, "Thanks, Mads" and the two hugged and went off to do their own things.

A week passed and prom was quickly approaching. Maddie was getting progressively more excited and Liv was getting progressively more afraid that she wouldn't get a date.

Maddie burst through the door to the twins' room. "Do you know what tomorrow night is!?"

Liv let out a half-hearted chuckle. Maddie immediately regretted what she had just said. She forgot Liv didn't have a date.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I…I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's fine." Liv tried to laugh it off, knowing inside herself that it definitely wasn't fine.

"So…still no one?" Maddie asked in genuine shocking, sitting down on her bed.

"Nope." Liv exhaled, staring at the floor, as she had been since Maddie walked in. "So I might as well give up now, it's getting too late."

Maddie wanted to try to convince her otherwise, but Liv was right. No boy would even have the chance to ask her out before tomorrow, it being Friday. Maddie tried to think of what to say, but came up with nothing.

"But you know what?" Liv tried to lighten the mood. "_You _need a dress for tomorrow."

"I do." Maddie replied, not nearly as excited about it as Liv was. "This time, the dance is formal, so I don't have a choice. But how am _I _supposed to pick out a _prom dress?_"

Liv cleared her throat.

"Aha…" Maddie shot Liv a sassy smirk and began to nod her head.

Liv clapped her hands together. "This is perfect! We can totally go shopping tonight and I'll help you pick out the perfect dress! Yaysies!"

"Sweet!" Maddie replied. Normally, Maddie hated going to the mall, but considering that she had to, Liv would be able to help her shop, and she'd be able to cheer up Liv in the process, she was okay with it.

The following day, an hour before prom, Maddie walked into her room, unsure of what to say to her sister. She simply said an emotionless "hey" and Liv responded the same way. Maddie looked at her dress – long and dark blue – laying on her bed with an expression of concern and uncertainty. Following this, she broke the silence.

"Liv, I…" She didn't want to put her problems ahead of her sister's, as they weren't as big, but she really did need her help getting ready.

"You need my help with makeup and stuff?" Liv sweetly asked.

Maddie replied with a guilty nod and a bit of a smile.

"I'd be happy to, Mads." And Maddie could tell she really meant it.

An hour later, the twins stood in front of a mirror, Maddie all dressed up and looking like she never had before. Liv was putting the final touches on her hair.

"You look…amazing, Mads." Liv complimented. "And I'm not just saying that because I'm responsible for most of this."

Maddie laughed. "Thanks, Liv."

"You're gonna have a great time tonight."

Maddie's heart sunk. She had a hard time accepting the fact that she'd be having a good time while her sister would be at home all alone. Maddie turned around to face Liv.

"Liv, I-"

"No, Maddie, please don't." Liv often knew what her sister was going to say before she said it. "I don't want you to worry about me. Really, I don't."

Maddie knew in her heart that Liv was upset but also knew that she wouldn't let on that she was. If Maddie kept pursuing it, it would get her nowhere, so she just had to go with it.

"You're sure? You'll be fine?" Maddie asked once more for good measure.

"Absolutely. Now you go have the time of your life, okay?"

"Okay. And thanks again for all the help." Maddie hugged Liv.

"Any time, Mads."

Maddie walked downstairs to see a sharply dressed Diggie waiting for her at the door. She was nothing less than blown away, as was Diggie by her.

"Wow, you look…amazing." Diggie said, astonished.

Maddie smiled. "You don't look too bad yourself." She elbowed him. Diggie chuckled.

They waved goodbye to Maddie's family and were out the door.

Feet away from the limo, Maddie stopped in her tracks.

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot my phone."

Diggie laughed at Maddie. It was typical of her to do something like this.

"Be right back?"

"I'll be waiting." Diggie stood by the limo, smiling back at Maddie.

Maddie was about to walk in her room when she heard something from inside. Could it be? She slightly cracked the door open and confirmed her assumptions. Liv was lying in her bed, crying. Maddie decided not to go in and stood against the door. What was she supposed to do now? She couldn't just leave Liv there! She went back downstairs to talk through it with Diggie.

"Diggie…I don't know what to do."

"What? What is it?" Diggie feared it had something to do with him, and Maddie could tell that by the tone of his voice.

"No, no, no, it has nothing to do with you, I promise!" She reassured him. "It's Liv."

Diggie could tell that she meant it.

"I heard her in our room crying and I just…I can't just leave her there. What do I do?"

Diggie thought about it for a moment.

"Bring her."

"What?"

"Bring her!"

"But I don't want her to have to be a third wheel; that'd be just as-"

"No, I mean…bring her instead of me."

Maddie was shocked.

"Seriously?"

"Hey, I know how much your sister means to you, and I know it's nothing personal. Friends go with friends all the time! I think it'd really cheer her up."

"Would you really do that for me?" Maddie was amazed at the fact.

"Save a slow dance for me and we'll call it even?" Diggie slyly asked.

Maddie smiled. "Absolutely." She hugged Diggie, kissed him on the cheek, and ran back in to fetch Liv.

Maddie gently knocked on the door. "Liv?"

Liv sharply inhaled and wiped the tears off her face. "Yah?"

Maddie entered the room.

"Maddie? What are you doing back?"

"I can't go to prom without my date!" Maddie said jokingly.

"What?"

Maddie held her hand out to Liv. "Come on."

"What are you talking about?"

Maddie sat down with Liv on her bed. "Liv, I…I heard you." Liv felt embarrassed. "I can't just leave you all alone and upset like this. I'd never be able to enjoy myself knowing that you were feeling that way! So…will you come with me?"

"But what about Diggie?"

"He'll be fine. He actually came up with the idea in the first place." Maddie began to talk rapidly. "Not that I'm not in full support of it and of course I think it's a great idea and I-"

Liv laughed and grabbed Maddie's hand. "Let's go."

Stains walked up to Liv and Maddie when they entered the dance. "Hey, Maddie, where's your date?"

"You're looking at her!" Liv said proudly. Maddie smiled.

"Nice, man. I got stuck with Willow. I know how it feels."

Liv and Maddie laughed.

"Friend over dates anyway!" Stains cheered. Maddie high fived her.

Liv and Maddie then hit the dance floor.

An hour passed and the DJ announced that he'd be slowing things down a bit. Maddie looked at Liv, trying to signal her that she was going to go dance with Diggie. Liv nodded and Maddie left. Liv made her way to a wall to stand and wait, when she saw someone else standing there. A guy she didn't know, a handsome guy.

"What's a girl like you doing here without a date?" The guy asked.

"What's a _guy _like you doing here without a date?" Liv responded.

The guy laughed and put his hand out to Liv. "May I have this dance?" Liv took his hand.

"MADDIE!" Liv shrilly whispered. Maddie looked over to see Liv excitedly pointing at the guy she was dancing with. Maddie was overjoyed and shot her sister a thumbs up.

After the slow dance, Liv and Maddie reunited and danced together for the rest of the night. Liv didn't think prom would play out in her favor, but she was pleasantly surprised.


End file.
